1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an apparatus for practicing art of attack and defense and particularly to an apparatus, which is capable of being adjusted elastic force desired by the user during practicing skill with regard to art of attack and defense.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
An apparatus for practicing art of attack and defense is available for the user to take a complete exercise concerning skill of art related to attack and defense. All parts in the conventional apparatus have to be joined to each other with screws and the base thereof has to be made of heavy material or stuffed with liquid in order to endure large foreign forces. Further, the conventional apparatus only provides a constant elastic force, which is incapable of being regulated suitable for the users' need.
In addition, the parts in the conventional device are independent of each other and it is very inconvenient in case of the apparatus being stored, delivered and packed. Further, the preceding problems incur a lot of expenses.
The preceding problems concerning storage, non-adjustable elastic force and high delivery cost are subjects worth us to care and overcome.